Harry potter redone
by deckerolivia0
Summary: Not good at summary but please real really good so far
1. Chapter 1

P

Disclaimer

(I do not own harry potter franchise J.K does!)

**A.N just to let everyone know i don't have a beta so all errors are my own ( BTW this is totally A.U)**

The Beginning

Hadrian Potter, but all his friends called him beauty, because of his long beautiful curly dark auburn hair and his vibrant doe like jade green eyes set into a sweet heart shaped face the color of alabaster. Harry awoke with a start to hear his aunt Petunia who in Harry's mind oddly resembled an angry horse with her long pinched face and to long neck. Aunt Petunia continued shrieking and pounding on his cupboard door telling him to get up and cook breakfast for her diddydums since it was his birthday.

Yes Aunt Petunia right away Harry said with a soft sigh. Harry put on his to big for his slender effeminate frame hand-me downs that he got from the baby pig AKA his cousin Dudley. Harry walked into his aunt's immaculately kept kitchen that he had to clean by the way, he had to do almost all the house work, with his head down hoping not to catch the eye of his uncle Vernon AKA the killer whale because that's what he looks like but with the face of a walrus. But Harry's luck that morning decided to run out. Ever since harry could remember his uncle had made him distinctively uncomfortable. It was nothing that his uncle ever did it just felt that his uncle would one day just snap. Just when his aunt was going to start screeching again the post arrived for the day. His uncle to Dudley to get the post which shocked harry to his core because Dudley was never made to do anything. When Dudley refused (not surprising) his aunt said make the Freak get it. Harry went to the door to pick up the post as he turned back to the kitchen he noticed that something was addressed to him. It said to Mr. H.J. Potter, cupboard under the stairs, Little Winglings Surry England. Harry was shocked; he never got mail. He decided to open it and see what it said but before he could Dudley had ripped it from his hands and pushed little harry to the ground while screaming, "look Harry has a letter." Harry said, "give it back its mine." by that time his relatives had seen what it was and had gone as pale as a ghost and even a bit green. After being unceremoniously tossed out of the kitchen by his uncle Dudley and himself fought while trying to listening to what was being said in the room they we just banished from with little success between them.

{TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP}

To the island shack!

Harry was laying on the dirt floor of the drafty shack his uncle dragged his aunt, cousin and himself to. Harry was waiting for it to turn midnight so he could blow out his makeshift birthday candles on his drawn dirt cake. Right as the clock on Dudley's wrist watch turned to midnight, the start of a new day and harry potter's 11th birthday there was a knock at the door and some whispered words. All the sudden the door flew open and a man and woman stepped threw the doorway. By that time Harry had hidden in an alcove by the fireplace and Dudley had shot up and was looking wildly around. His aunt and uncle by that time had made it down the stairs with a shot gun in hand. The woman looked older with a strict face but kind eyes and the man had shallow pale skin, lank greasy black hair, and a slightly hooked nose but the most startling fetcher was his eyes they were so dark that they looked like chips of onyx set into the mans cold looking face. Uncle Vernon started going on about freaks and other such nonsense. The woman final got fed up and pointed her stick at him and he became silent but his mouth was still moving. Harry let out a small giggle and all eyes turned toward him. Harry blushed deeply and stepped out from his hiding spot. The two people seemed startled for some reason but quickly got their bearings back thou the mans eyes seemed a little bright almost like he was holding back tears. The woman stepped forward and introduced herself as Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The man introduced himself as professor Severus Snape potions master. Harry introduced himself back if a bit shyly and still blushing.

{TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP}

Leakey Cauldron!

That night after Harry was asleep in his room the two professors were sitting together when out of the blue Minerva spoke up and said the thing that had been on both there minds since they first saw harry "He looks just like lily did at that age" she said. "I would of thought he would have taken more after James than he did, so far all of James I can see in him is the curly hair but then again Lily had the same thing." Snape just made a sound in the back of his throat while taking a nice gulp of his fire whiskey and proceeded to go to his own rooms. He was feeling quite conflicted about his feelings for harry. He was so prepared to hate him, James Potter's spawn, but all he saw when he looked at harry was his long dead best friend' s child that he loved like a sister with everything in him. When he saw Harry he saw lily's baby boy not Potter's spawn. He knew that he could never be unkind to the child now not when he was lily's boy which he had forgotten for a while in his hate for James Potter. Harry no Hadrian was lily's boy and he would do everything in his power to protect him with everything in him. Fuck Dumbledore and his plans to use Hadrian for a pawn to use and manipulate for his greater good shit.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Harry awoke to the sound of voices the next morning. As he sat up the conversation ceased. Professor Snape told harry to eat and the get ready for the day. Harry got up and did what he was told. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans that actually fit and a dark purple V-neck that was also in his small size. After he had brushed his long tresses, brushed his teeth, and washed his face and hands he was ready to go for the day. The two adults and child proceeded to down the steps and into the main room of the cauldron where people were chatting quietly and having morning tea. The payed for there rooms and proceeded to leave unnoticed. Harry stayed closes to professor Snape as the trio walked into the dinghy ally way. Professor Mcgongall opened up the barrier to diagon ally and as the bricks pulled back harry was mesmerized by what he was seeing. He could actually feel and see the magic surrounding all the shops and in the air even. Something people did not know about harry was that he was empathic and could see peoples aura's. That's how he know that the professors were genuine last night and that's why he went with the professors without fuss. Professor Snape's aura was nice and soothing, the colors of purple and white, when around harry so harry tended to stay close to him. The only funny thing about his aura was that there was a concentration of black around his left forearm. As they started down the ally toward a big marble building that look out of place but then again looked right at home at the same time harry had grabbed a hold of professor Snape's robe sleeve and looked up at him with a small smile to see if it was okay with the man. Professor Snape look somewhat shocked but recovered quickly and gave a barely there smile to let harry know that it was indeed okay for him to do that. When they entered the bank harry looked a bit taken aback by the goblins but professor Snape told him it was okay just don't get on their bad side. They then proceeded to be called on by the goblin teller who was named ironfist. Mister Hadrian Potter would like to make a withdraw please. Ironfist looked up with the goblin equivalent to shock and proceeded to run off to get someone. The chief goblin Ranhoke came out and said' "Mister Potter I was just getting ready to send you an owl but as you are here now would you mind stepping into my office?" Harry replied that he would but as long as professor Snape could come with him." the chief goblin replied that that would be acceptable as professor Mcgonagall was already dealing with business for Dumbledore. As they were led into a long winding hallway harry grabbed a hold of Snape's robe sleeve again. When they entered the office and were seated they jumped right into what was going on it was about his parents Will. The Will had been sealed but when Harry turned eleven it became unsealed as he was autocratically made head of house since he was the last Potter alive. The chief goblin sat a glass orb in front of harry and a wisps image came out of it in the forms of his mother and father. So the Will began like this I Lillian Cassandra Potter nee Evens and I James Alexander Potter being of sound body, mind and soul do declare this our last Will and testament voiding all other before so lets get to work here, to Padfoot aka Sirius Black I leave you 5000 Gallaons and my son Hadrian James Selen Potter you better take good care of him paddy. To Remus John Lupin I leave you 10,000 Gallaons and the cottage in Hampshire get a new wardrobe Moony. To my son, my star I leave you everything else all other titles property's and moneys are to become your. My son Hadrian James Selen Potter is to be emancipated on his eleventh birthday to take over his birthright as Lord Potter. Hadrian is to have all control over his assets with the stipulation that his guardian guides him till he if officially of age. To Severus Snape I leave you my apology for all the hurtful things I have ever done to you I know it doesn't mean much but I am sorry. Please don't take your hate for me out on my baby I beg you. Now I will turn this over to Lily Flower here. "shut up James." said Lily as she took over the Will. OK let's do this. I leave my potion journal and the Event's potion ingredients vault to my best friend Severus Snape. Severus I also leave you my forgiveness and the welfare of my son look after him for me Sev I love and miss you both. To Hadrian I leave you all other assets I love you honey never forget that . James get back over its time to get to guardianship . First Hadrian should be placed with Sirius Black if he is unable to raise him for some reason he is to go to Frank and Alice Long bottom if they are unable to raise him he is to go to Severus Snape if he is unable he is to go to Remus Lupin and yes we know about his furry little problem and we are perfectly fine with him raising Hadrian as long as he takes the Wolfsbane potion if none of this people are able to take him he is to go live with his other godmother Narcissa Malfoy he is under no way to be put with Petuina Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley they absolutely hate magic and would mistreet our baby boy if he is placed with the Dursley's the person who placed him there should have charges brought againsts them. If we were betrayed it was by Peter Petigreew as he was are secret keeper and Albus Dumbeldoor knew this. Goodbye everyone hope not to see anyone of you just sat there in shock trying to absorb everything at once when all the sudden he just burst into tears trying to comprehend that he never should have been put with the dursleys and that he could have grown up in a loving home with loving people. With this thought in mind who the hell is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin also who are the Longbottoms. While Harry was caught in his own head trying to calm himself down Severus was sitting there shocked to the core thinking about all that Potter and Lily had said and the fact that he could have raised Hadrian but for some reason he just could not bring himself to see himself as having a familial bond to the child something just seemed to be holding himself from making that bond with the child. The Goblin cleared his trough to get everyone's attention back to himself and says I take it that you were placed with the Durselys Harry. Harry just nods his head while still wiping a few stray tears from his face. (A.N I'm not going to list all the abuse Harry suffered just know it was bad I.e beatings verbal put downs.) By the time Harry had finished telling the Goblin all about the past ten years the Goblin was absolutely furious. Mr. Potter as an heir to more than one Ancient and Noble House a great grievance has been done toward you and it seems like someone in a high place wants to mold you into an easy controllable kid. Professor Snape suddenly spoke up and said that a full account audit should be done on all the Potter accounts. (I don't feel like putting in all of the assets just know he is very very rich and has lots of houses to choose from)  
~~~~~~~~~ back in diagon ally ~~~~  
In Ollavanders wand shop

As the trio entered the dusty old wand shop Harry felt a tingle run down his spine from all the concentrated ambient magic and could see a multicolored glow coming from the shelves and walls. Mr. Ollivander came out from behind a shelve and Harry jumped about three feet in the air and hide behind Professor Snape, Mr. Ollivander gave a small chuckle and finally spoke," I wondered when i would be seeing you Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander then proceeded to go off on a tangent about his father favoring a mahogany wand and how it was good at transfiguration but Harry really wasnt listening. you see harry didnt see what was all that great about his father the way his mother worded it in her diary that harry had found one day in the attic at number 4 that he was suppost to be cleaning but was snooping instead he came off as nothing more than a big mean bully, so harry was to say the least not very impressed with his father because if there is one thing harry hates more than people being crule to animals its people that bully someone less fortchenate or bully them because someone happens to be different. Harry spent most of his life being bulled and he hates them more than anything. Harry tuned back in when Mr. Ollivander spoke of the willow wand his mother favored and how that it was a great wand for charms. The two professors noticed that harry/s face lit up when Mr. Ollivander spoke of Lily Evans. While Mr. Ollivander went to retrave some wands for harry to try Professor McGonagal asked Harry why he didnt seem all that interrested in his father. Harry wipped around and leveled her with a somewhat cold look and told her that his father and his little band of hoodlums were nothing but bullys. Yes he loves his father because he is his father but he doesnt like him very much. McGonagal asked him how he knew that and he told her that he read his mommy's letters from her school days. Right then Mr. Ollivander came back with wands for him to try out. Harry went threw wand after wand Mr. Ollivander thought they had a match with a holly and phenox fether wand but harry told him it didnt feel right to him. After trying a few more Ollivander when to the back off the shop and came back with a white and purple box. layimg in the box was the most beautiful wand any of them had ever seen it was about 10" long and looked to be made of willow and some dark wood harry couldnt identify. the wand also had beautiful vines and flowers burnt into the wood instead of carved. Harry picked up the wand and blue, purple, and silver sparks shot out of the wand. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands and laughed loudly. Harry had finally found his wand. It was made up Of willow and ebony 10" with the core being a hair from a submissive male veela willingly given. A wand of contradictions Mr. Potter. The willowand ebony one light one dark. The core a single hair from the only submissive male veela born in a millinia. You see Mr. Potter male veela are always dominent their pride will allow for no less. I think we will expect great things from you Mr. Potter said Ollivander.

That is it for chapter 1 i hope you all enjoy it so far please leave a positive review thank you for your support!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ Time skip~~~~~

Sorry everyone who is following my story about not updating sooner  
September 1 platform 9 3/4

As Harry walked threw the barrier he happened to bump into a pair of red headed twins. When Harry went to apologize and pick himself up they had already beat him to it. The first twin introduced himself as Fred. Fred was somewhat talk and lanky with a bunch of freckles on his face and looked just like his twin who introduced himself as George. Harry had somewhat of a hard time trying to follow their speech as they tended to jump back and forth between one another. The twins helped Harry get comfortable in a compartment, after the twins left Harry just sat there and thought about how much his life had changed in the last month. After awhile a blond haired boy with the most startling silver eyes that kinda reminded Harry of mercury along with two other boys that reminded Harry of brainless gorillas entered his compartment. The blond boy then proceeded to introduce himself as Draco Malfoy and his two goons as Vincent Crabb ang Gregory Goyale. A blushing Harry introduced himself in kind as Hadrian Potter. Draco's jaw proceeded to drop and Harry continued blushing all the while. Harry asked the trio to sit with him and they talked for a bit getting to know one another. It turns out that Crabb and Goyale are not as brainless as they look and are actually great conversation. Crabb had just asked Harry what house he wanted to be in when all the sudden a red headed boy who resembled the two twins Harry met on the platform busted into the compartment and proceeded to sneer at Draco when he noticed all who were present. The boy who introduced himself to Harry as Ron Weasley didn't seem to very kind in his opinion and then proceeded to state very loudly that he heard that Harry Potter is on the train, is that you while looking at a shy somewhat scared looking harry as he did not like confrontation. Harry just nodded his head that yes he was in fact Harry Potter. The loud oblivious, that he was making harry uncomfortable, Weasley shoved himself forward and yanked Harry's hand and stated quite loudly that he was Ron Weasley and that Harry should not be sitting with a group of slimy snakes and death eater spawn. the boy was making Harry very uncomfortable and told himself to stay away from this boy. Draco could tell how upset harry was getting and told the goons to get the weasel out of the compartment. Draco came over and sat down by harry. Harry threw his arms around Draco in thanks and proceeded to hug and snuggle him. One thing about Harry that most didnt know was that he loved to be touched and cuddled with even though it didnt happen often only when he was at nanna Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was not his actual nanna but a next door neighbor that owned alot of cats. Even though she wasnt his real grandmother he loved her as one. He just loved her esentric behavior. Draco after he got over his shock hugged me back. While the two were just cuddling together and I was half asleep a girl with bushy hair burst into the compartment and interrupted their cuddling. The girl who seemed somewhat rude demanded to know if they had seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one. Draco replied for us somewhat absent minded saying no we had not seen one while casting a cleaning charm on my clothing. When the girl who I still don't know the name of butted into our compartment I spilled the juice I was drinking down my front. Bushie as I'm refuting to her as said to Draco in a superior tone of voice said "oh you're doing magic lets see then". Draco snapped back"I don't have to show you anything mudblood". The girl looked highly offended and turned and walked out. 


End file.
